


Steven B. Goode

by FourFaces



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourFaces/pseuds/FourFaces
Summary: For the Corrupt the Fluff/Fluff the Angst prompt fill: Steven and Connie travel back in time to the 'shattering', accidentally make things worse.





	Steven B. Goode

Connie looked at Steven in horror.

They had messed up, royally.

They had thought they could change the past, make it so that the Diamonds never corrupted the earth, never thought that one of their own was shattered.

Instead, Steven and Connie looked at the photo of the two of them to see Steven’s face fading away.

“So … I guess we’ve gotta play Johnny B. Goode, again?” Connie asked, grabbing her violin while Steven grabbed his ukulele.

“Yeah … Why does this always happen when we try to fix the past?” Steven sighed. “At least it’s not like Kevin.”

“Who?”

 


End file.
